


Ready, Aim, Fire!

by Pagesofplaces



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bandits & Outlaws, Character Death, Cowboy AU, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Other, Plot, Swearing, Useless Lesbians, that's painful but that's ok we live that life, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagesofplaces/pseuds/Pagesofplaces
Summary: Atsuko ‘Akko’ finds herself sitting alone most of the time. Understandably, any outlaw in the area would recoil at the thought of being near a Sheriff. Well- She wasn’t a Sheriff quite yet, more like a trainee. Callistis was training her well with good pay though, so obviously she’ll go to hit the bar. So as she sits here in thought, the foreign girl smiles.This is her hometown- the love of her life and what she’s learned to respect from the smallest ant to the largest bartender.Blytonbury was a hard town to live in, out here in the West, but big money and big game had attracted even the most insecure ‘partners out in search of gold. Akko would have to do what she had to to keep her own town safe- she owned Ursula that much.If only a Sheriff’s work could finally be completed and peace could be restored to the town.What wishful thinking- Akko needed another drink after that one.Aka, the Wild West AU inspired by Cowboy Cassnova by Jackie Que-No Thanks.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill, Hannah England/Barbara Parker, Sucy Manbavaran/Lotte Yanson, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. CHAPTER 1 : Blytonbury's Quiet Tonight, Ain't It?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! After weeks of foaming at the mouth due to the passion and greatness of this ship, I decided I needed to take action. I love this ship and across the thousands of archiveofourown fanfictions I have yet to find a cowboy AU. (Correct me if i’m wrong, it’s kinda hard to scour the pages lol) 
> 
> Have fun! Enjoy! I’ll be making a Tumblr for this AU soon so look forward to that when I post some art of the characters on there.
> 
> -PagesofPlaces

A Sheriff’s work was never done, was it?  
  
That said, there was always time for fun and parties. How could somebody manage to be all work and no play? That was just a miserable lifestyle Atsuko ‘Akko’ Kagari couldn’t live with. Yet, responsibility always seemed to haunt her, and therefore she had to settle for the middleground.  
  
Bars.  
  
Blytonbury indeed had a tavern and that was one of Akko’s greatest pleasures in life. If not for the bar and a cool drink of Bourbon, the girl couldn’t find herself able to manage. How did Sheriff Callistis survive being cooped up in her office all day writing and signing off papers? If it wasn’t for Mayor Holbrooke’s insistence, the Sheriff would never get any action _outside_ of her humble abode.  
  
Anyways, that was offtopic, her mentor could wait another day. For now- it was all her time to shine as the great Sheriff. Or at least, Sheriff’s apprentice. Whatever- Akko was almost 20 and could receive the oath to take the role of Sheriff of Blytonbury anytime now. Being a spring birthday had its benefits as that was when Blytonbury was most booming with trade and wanders lurking closer from an intense Gold Rush. Mingling with the foreigners of her town would be the best way to catch a thief in the act and get her damn badge.  
  
She practically bursts through the door in excitement and relief. Fridays were the best days for both the business of the tavern and Akko.  
  
Amanda greets her with a simple wave as she dries off a shot-glass. The Sheriff’s apprentice practically bounds over with a skipping leap as she smiles. “Hello, Amanda!” The bartender and her hadn’t always gotten along, yet the girl had learned to heed her word and respect the gal.  
  
“Chippy today, aren’t we?” The southern husky voice inquires with amusement. Akko merely hums a buzzing reply as she leaps into her barstool. The folks around her scatter back and leave the girl to do her own business. None of them want to be affiliated with her- the law wasn’t too respected ‘round here and yet Atsuko couldn’t find herself to understand why.  
  
“-Course I am, Amanda! It’s a Friday, who ‘ain’t happy about that one?” The Japanese girl at first glance might seem off putting with her own southern accent, but Akko had been here long enough to pick up on it. It wasn’t too odd to any regulars at the town.  
  
“Me, for starters- Good fuckin’ eatings and yet if one jackass starts another fight they’re gettin’ it.” Amanda grumbles out and Akko can’t find herself to not supply a supportive smile.  
  
“Aw, complaining about the job instead of working? Get your sorry ass back to cleaning, Amanda!” A scolding voice startles the both of them as the boss of the tavern jolts them.  
  
“S-Sorry, sorry Finneran!” Amanda replies back with a flustered face, before turning back to Akko with an amused smile. “Talk about hardly working or working hard, huh? Anyhow, what’cha want today?”  
  
“Just a beer today,” She orders with a firm nod from Amanda and a twirl of a silver coin. The bartender passes her the smooth glass bottle without much interference.  
  
The Sheriff reaches the bottle to her lips and tastes the liquid. It buzzes as it touches her tongue and Akko can’t help but sigh. Her muscles relax as her shoulders slump and the bartender snickers.  
  
“Is that a new brand of beer? Where’d you get this stuff- it’s mighty fine.” Akko asks in surprise as she runs her tongue around her lips. Amanda merely gives her a cheshire smirk and shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking ‘bout, Sheriff. All is good and fine over here.” Aka, they’d gotten a new shipment of this stuff off the books. Akko was lenient- far more lenient than Sheriff Callistis would be, but even the apprentice would have to turn a blind eye regarding illegal goods.  
  
“Ah,” Is the only noncommittal reply Amanda is given as she bobs her head in understanding. “You got any new stuff?” Another code-name for ‘ _any new rumors’_ in which Akko could chase around in a wild goose hunt. It was practically a tradition at this point, whereas at first she’d demanded for information via the bartender but now it was given freely.  
  
Her eyes flashed dangerously as she averted them instantly. Akko raises a brow with confusion and mixed concern. Was that a good avoidance of her eyes or a bad one? She could never tell with the woman.  
  
“Nope, I don’t got anything new for ‘ya, Sheriff. I hope if you’re done drinkin’ then y'all law enforcers have a good day.” Amanda manages out with pursed lips and an excellent stone-cold poker face that Akko can’t decipher. She pouts and crosses her arms with a scoff.  
  
“-Amanda!” Akko complains audibly with a scornful scowl. The bartender shuffles away to help another customer as the Japanese girl glares sulkily at the woman. Whenever Amanda had some news that required for her mouth to be shut, it was usually because it was a possible big bust of some kind.  
  
She pried further on as her beer bottle jammed down onto the bar. “C’mon, Amanda, spill it. I know you got ‘sum good this time- you never shut down unless it’s important.”  
  


Her hands grab at the sleeves of the woman and Akko pouts further with a jutted lip. “C’monnn, please? I’m a ‘bust or two away from getting my badge- then I won’t gotta be bothering you all the time for drinks ‘cuz I can get my own.”  
  
Amanda purses her lips tighter and moves to pull away but a strong grip prevents her. “Y’know, I could kick ‘ya down to the guardhouse for those beers.” Akko threatens with a frown replacing her former smile.  
  
“Don't piss on my leg and tell me it's rainin'!” Amanda snarls back in which Akko lets out a loud and hearty chuckle. The girl always took all her threats so seriously sometimes, being in a position of power made that evident.  
  
“Well Amanda, if you can't run with the big dogs, stay under the porch-” A cheeky reply startles the both of them as they both jerk their heads in the direction of the voice.  
  
A conniving smirk is thrown in their direction as another person struts up beside Akko. They both recognize this mauve hair as Sucy. They don’t exactly know how long she’s been in town despite both of them being here for longer than long- but the girl gives the two of them equally bad creeps.  
  
“G’day, Sucy.” Akko dips her hat respectfully before turning back to Amanda with a grumble. “As I was sayin’- What new stuff do you have that you gotta hide it from me?”  
  
Her voice drops down to a hushed whisper that hints desperation. She leans forward to pass her another beer and the words brush against her ear. “If you’ve got sense and got more than one oar in the water, you’ll drop it.” She leans back and gives a sneer of irritation.  
  
“I ain’t talking shit, Akko.” There it is, the famous losing temper that Amanda always seemed to carry on her. She’s never doubted how good of an actor the bartender could truly be. “Get back to drinking- that’s what y’all supposed to be doing.” That one is directed at Sucy too, as she spins on her heels with a scoff of annoyance.  
  
“Well I’ll be damned,” Akko mutters to herself with a slight impression of shock plastered on her visage. Sucy lets out a small laugh that reminds Akko faintly of a witch’s cackle before sitting down beside her.  
  
“You know what she’s talking about yet, Atsuko?” Sucy always called the Sheriff by her formal name despite Akko’s insistence that _Akko_ was proper enough by itself.  
  
“Nah, not yet. Don’t worry about me though- I’ll wrangle it outta her if it’s the last thing I do.” Akko puffs out her chest with a beaming smile of confidence. It might be due to the fact that she’s a lightweight and a beer would be enough to get her tipsy, but Akko still feels confident.  
  
“Well, I could tell you if you do some favors for me.” The smirking grin of devilish amusement that Sucy gives her nearly knocks her off her seat. A cold sweat overcomes the brunette and she nervously finishes the rest of the beer.  
  
After chugging profusely because heaven knows she needs it when talking to the practically most scary person in the town, Akko gives her a disbelieving look. “Really now? You know what she won’t go off about?” 

  
“Of course I do. I have my...resources.” Sucy brings out a hand to nonchalantly view her nails. Her hands are about as deathly pale as her skin is and Akko briefly wonders how that’s even possible due to the fact that the town has a scorching sun burning down on them regarding half the day.  
  
Sucy shuffles in her black cloak for a moment and Akko has half a mind to rip it off her and reveal that the girl is some kind of half-monster. Although, that thought is shut down since she’s gotta be respectful to all the folks ‘round here, no matter how odd.  
  
She pulls out a small vial of green liquid and Akko swears to God that this lady’s some kind of demonish hellspawn. “W-What’s that?” The Sheriff awkwardly asks with a worried smile.  
  
The glaring red eyes of Sucy glisten with sadistic entertainment as she nudges it towards Akko. “Drink it and tell me how you feel and how it tastes, then I’ll help you.”  
  
Obviously the answer is no, but Akko swallows and briefly wonders how Sucy will react to that answer.  
  
“Uhhh, sorry ma’am, but don’t you think I’m a bit too drunk to give you a solid answer? I mean, ‘I been running all over hell's half acre today and am half-wasted already. Maybe you can find someone else to give ‘you drink to?” Akko tries to push the vial away but Sucy frowns at that remark.  
  
“Your loss,” The mauve-haired woman deflates slightly as she takes the vial and covers it underneath her black cloak once more. Akko shudders as the girl leaves the scene and decides that another drink is needed.  
  
“Another!”  
  
By the time she’s done, Akko finds herself unable to hold any more alcohol in her gut without bursting like a balloon.  
  
She continually lays back with a snickering smile as she turns to her companion. A small moment ago, Akko had stolen away some random ginger girl with a chuckle and a cursing threat ‘bout the law enforcement rounding her up if she didn’t come drink with her.  
  
“As I ‘wus sayin’, y’all never know what fun good ol’ poker can be till ya try it, Lily!” The Sheriff’s apprentice manages out with a belting laugh. The girl beside her nervously curses underneath her breath and tries to keep the brunette upright.  
  
“S-Sheriff Atsuko, I think you’ve had enough to drink by now!” The woman reassures with a panicked look on her face.  
  
Akko blinks at her once, twice, before going in for a crushing hug. What’s her name again?  
  
“Lotte but-” She says hesitantly with a wince. Had she said that outloud? Oops, the stuff she does sometimes was pretty fucking funny. “...And I’m sure it is very funny, b-but don’t you think you should be heading back? It’s late and you’re pretty out of it…”  
  
“Nah, ‘ya don’t know me ‘Lily! Can I call ‘yer Lily? Great! As I ‘wah sayin’, mm...I was...I was..” Her brows furrows in confusion as the words leave her. What was she going to say again?  
  
Suddenly, a brush against her shoulder as she collapses onto Lotte jolts her up. She balls up her fists and turn around with a determined look on her face. “Hey! Who did that- I’ll- I’ll fuggin’ mess yer mullet!”  
  
A woman who Akko can’t quite see, as she’s too fixated on those baby blue eyes that she carries- stares back at her with a blank look.  
  
She speaks elegantly, almost posh with some kind of foreign accent that doesn’t quite fit in here. It’s not Southern, what is it? Japanese- oh, she speaks that!  
  
“H-Hai- Gōjasu naaaa~” The southern accent slips in as she speaks with a woozy smile.  
  
What beautiful eyes. They look like water.  
  
A voice awakes her with a drowning sensation, what a beautiful voice she carries. Akko can’t quite understand the words but it soothes her instantly. Her voice is like a siren’s call- drawing her closer and closer until Akko is completely paralyzed.  
  
“Rest assured, I can take care of her and assist her back to her domain. She will be left in capable hands.”  
  
The last thing Akko remembers is falling in the sky that was her illustrious stare. 


	2. CHAPTER 2 : Of Pretty Figures and Interrogations

Akko can’t really feel much as she wakes up.    
  
No, seriously, she feels numb to the point where she cannot tell whether it’s from the dying exhaustion that comes with drinking or a hangover. Actually, she feels a tightness and heavy feeling around her body that stills her.    
  
Her eyelids flutter open but she can’t see- oh God, what mess had she gotten herself into now? Was she really that hungover the world was spinning?    
  
Her hands dust the sides of where her heavy arms can reach. She feels a rough coarseness and-   
  
She’s bound.   
  
Not like she’s bound to do something or she’s bounding across the ground in a gallop, she’s seriously tied up. Rope runs down across her chest and her legs that are splayed out for the world to see and her eyes are most likely blindfolded. She doesn’t feel a gag which is a good sign, meaning whoever stole her away wants her to talk, but nonetheless she’s in a bad situation.    
  
It doesn’t help that a pain begin to form at the back of her skull- signifying the overwhelming hangover beginning to form in her head.   
  
She shuts her eyes tight; not that it matters since she’s practically unable to see anything but faint shapes neary her face, and her hands fiddle the sides of the chair she’s in.    
  
_ Focus. _   
  
The faint dripping of water alerts her that she’s most likely in a place with an echo. Some kind of cavernous place, which was common in the areas around Blytonbury considering it was a mining town, perhaps a local gang wanting to rough her up for something she did.    
  
She gulps in worry, her hands gripping tightly around her waist. No belt- meaning they stripped her of all her weapons, most likely including the one she keeps hidden in her belt.   
  
Whoever had stolen her away had been careful and intention which was never a good sign.    
  
She’d only ever gotten into a situation like this once, when a raging rebellion of the mayor’s law had taken her hostage and ransacked her for material to storm the jail with. Wasn’t the smartest plan, but angry civilians were never that clever. Sheriff Callistis had found her early on before they could do anything and had saved her.    
  
Another reason to thank her mentor, then, after she came by and swooped Akko up from the grasps of her prosecutors.    
  
A shape comes into view as a clacking of a heel startles her. The figure gets closer and closer and before long Akko can faintly see that it’s the shape of a woman. How interesting- it was odd to find a woman taking hostage of her since the last time it had been a male gang.    
  
The figure sits down beside her in what she assumes to be a chair, gently placing her hands on her chin.    
  
“Hello there, Miss Kagari.”    
  
The voice is melodic and soft, almost reminding her of the sweet flow of a waterfall pattering softly against the rocks of its domain. There’s a faint accent to it that reminds her distantly of some kind of foreign land. Not Asian, but perhaps English? It’s hard to tell with all the poshness that’s added.   
  
Yet, the voice is kind for somebody who had bound her to a chair. Or at least- gotten somebody to do it for her, the voice is too proper for it to be somebody who did things hands on.   
  
Akko’s face contorts into a scowl of disbelief and anger, her jaw setting as her teeth click from being grounded with such harshness.    
  
“Go to hell!” The Sheriff’s apprentice can’t help but spit angrily with a foul mouth. Ursula had taught her that in these situations, it was best to comply while stalling as much as possible, but she was angry. Who the hell was this person and where was she? Her temper wasn’t helped but the ache screaming across her body.    
  
“Now, now, don’t be so crass with me. I’m not here to hurt you, Atsuko. May I call you that?”    
  
Part of her relaxes meanwhile the other part tenses. Her shoulders slump back while her stomach coils by the enchanting voice. She sucks in a stammering inhale.    
  
How could nothing more than a mere voice do that to her?    
  
“Y-You’re not allowed to call me anything. What you are allowed to do, is get me outta these bonds before I jerk ‘ya bald!” Akko growls out lowly like some kind of dog, hoping to be menacing as she writhes in her rope.    
  
“-Well then. The least you could do is be cooperative and I could have you out of those ropes in no time.”    
  
Akko’s silent this time, inhaling sharply as she simply bares her teeth at where she assumes the voice to be coming from. Come on, Ursula, find her faster. There’s no way the Sheriff hasn’t noticed her gone by now.    
  
“If you think somebody is coming for you, you must be mistaken. I’ve informed the Sheriff of your leave of absence, Miss Kagari. She agrees wholeheartedly to the vacation I, your significant other, has planned for you.”    
  
Her jaw gapes in surprise as she goes slack in mild shock. What? That was- that was blatantly unfair! That’s not how hostages were supposed to be treated!    
  
“Y-You- There’s- There’s no way she believed that! Sheriff Callistis’ smarter than that, you-”   
  
“In fact, the Sheriff agreed to take a vacation herself out to visit family. She believes you’re in trustworthy hands. In which you are, actually, I merely have a few questions for you before I can let you go.”    
  
For once, the Sheriff’s apprentice can’t find any words to fight that because what could she do? She bites the side of her cheek as a bead of sweat dribbles down her chin.   
  
“Y-You’re bluffing…”    
  
“Certainly not, Miss Kagari. If you desire proof, Ursula Callistis was rather pleased to hear that you’ve finally acquired a companion to yourself. How must I phrase it other than that?”    
  
“...What do you want from me?” She’s given in now, too lax to even try to claw at her ties anymore.    
  
The lady-like voice seems more pleased now at Akko’s defeat from trying to escape. “I’m glad you asked that. You see, I intend to require one thing and one thing only. -First, I would like to get to know you, so if you may give me a title I may present you by then that would be greatly appreciated by me.”    
  
“My name is Akko, you can call me that, now who are you?”    
  
“Akko, then. I like that name,” Her heart didn’t flutter at the way the woman said that with such honesty. However, Akko pulled herself back to reality when she realized this was a hostage situation and she was the victim here while this beautifully enchanting voice belonged to her kidnapper. “-Now you see, you surely know I cannot tell you that. There is a reason you’re blindfolded, Akko, whether or not it was in my control to handle such a matter.”    
  
“Of course there is.” Akko snarls out with an attempt to lose the binds on her neck to allow movement.    
  
“Please stop resisting, Akko, I assure you it’ll make the process much more decent for you. Well, as decent as these unfortunate circumstances can be.”    
  
“Clam it and continue, lady.”    
  
“Very well, if you do insist on that. Where are you from, Akko? I assume not from Blytonbury, as it stands, you do rather appear different from the crowd.”    
  
“-I didn’t expect somebody so posh like yourself to be racist. Then again, you’re a kidnapper, so how great can you be?”    
  
“I-I,” The voice stammers in surprise and Akko gets a mild satisfaction from knowing that she’d taken partial control from the woman. “-I assure you that wasn’t the intent...Although, I see how that can appear so cross. My apologies.”    
  
“Save it, and if you really care, I’m from Blytonbury.”   
  
“Now Akko, I don’t tolerate lies-”   
  
“I’m from Blytonbury and that’s where I’ll always be, now are you done with your interrogation?    
  
“Not quite, I’m sure somebody as quaint as yourself wouldn’t mind hearing some about myself?”    
  
“You’d- You’d be willing to do that? Isn’t that the whole purpose of you blindfolding me? So I don’t know who you are?”    
  
She swears she can hear a slight smile from the woman. Just a small, small one, but one in general. Akko doesn’t know whether to be miffed by it or admire it.    
  
“Well yes, but I’d rest easier knowing that I at least got familiar with you.” Ah, so it was about her moral conscience now, as if kidnapping her wasn’t nerve-wrecking and morally fucked up as it was. “If you must know, I’m not locally born here either. Actually, I’m merely stopping by your town. Forgive me, you were in the wrong place at the right time.”    
  
“Well, why don’t ‘ya speak of the devil.” Akko muttered out with a scrunched nose.    
  
“Yes...Are you religious by chance, Akko?”    
  
She has to genuinely recover from such a jarring question. Was she religious? Well, Akko genuinely didn’t know the answer to that one. She prayed- She prayed to whatever was out there because Sheriff Callistis prayed. She’d even been adorned with a golden cross as a birthday present from the woman, affirming the fact she did believe in God and that things always had a way of fate.   
  
Yet, Akko had never truly been one to believe in all of that- because if that was true, then God was nothing but hateful to put here here in this life. Not to get her wrong, she was thankful for it, but to strike misfortune as she did in such a tender age was nothing but unfair. What had a mere child done to deserve such wrath from somebody she was supposed to love no matter who pain he brought her?    
  
“I suppose so,” Akko manages out as she chews her lip hesitantly. “I do believe, I mean, I do but..”   
  
“You find His existence skeptical, then?”   
  
A mere nod was all the answer that had been received. Understandable since what else could Akko do besides talk and try to buy time, which the woman in front of her was already doing.    
  
“Ah, I figured so, as most do nowadays. Faith is easily lost, but rest assured, I find myself in the same boat that you are. You see, the Lord works in magical ways and yet what has one done to deserve such a fate? For what forgiveness can be brought to a sole child, one who does not quite understand the harsh reality of life? Yet, I know what God wants us to do; if not for that, I would be lost. I  _ understand _ now the means of his signs.”    
  
Akko winces at the preaching just as she does regarding any religious speech. They all sound the same to her- revolting and filled with denial, just as this one was. The only incentive to listen was that the woman talked a lot and that rhythmic voice was not lost to her ears.    
  
“-Which is why I’m doing what I’m doing. You know, I’m not a bad person despite what I might seem. I’m merely doing God’s work in the manner of fashion that is required. Drastic measures must be taken, and thus, I wish for you to give me access to Blytonbury’s jails.”    
  
“What?” Akko perks up in disbelief; usually the request was for monetary purposes. Although, this felt more dangerous than whatever money could be brought. What did this individual want from her and the jail? Her hair rises on end as the unsettling feeling of being on edge worries her.    
  
“I wish to release Croix Meridies from the prison that she’s been shackled in- for it is God’s purpose that he has set out for me to do.”    
  
Croix Meridies was a serial killer that had been imprisoned. She should have had a death sentence, but Sheriff Callistis had left it without one, claiming that she did not believe in such an unethical way of leaving the world. After the murder of four indvivduals, ones who Akko could still remember the haunting gashes in their throat, she was to be locked away for good.   
  
“No-No way,” Akko stammers out with a completely white face of shock and panic. The poker face is gone now, no more aggression, just pure fear. “That’s not- No, that’s not happening! I put my foot down on that, that goes against everything I stand for!”    
  
The voice seems displeased as she lets out a small growl of a reply. “-Akko, please. There is no other way to release you.”    
  
“You could get rid of the fucking ropes, that’s pretty obvious!” Her voice was high pitched with anger and fear as she began to wrestle her ties once more, praying for them to magically loosen so she could punch the living shit out of whoever had just suggested  _ Croix Meridies _ be released. “-She’s a murderer, I could never forgive myself if I released her!”    
  
“Akko,” The voice sounds tired now as if bored of this conversation. “May I dare say that Croix Meridies is not a bad person. She is brilliant- in fact, a genius who had merely been tainted by the lust of wealth and greed. Jealousy is the demon here, not her. I have the wealth she desires so desperately, and with that, she will be subdued.”    
  
“Never! I’d rather die!” She almost chokes on her own words as something invades her mouth. It’s a cloth, which is stuffed in her cheeks. She can’t spit it out with the angle that her head is in, so the most she can do is thrash around. “Mmorpg! Mrrp! Mmph!”    
  
“Very well, then I suppose we’re done for today. I do not think we’ll get any information out of her, Barbara.” The voice somberly mumbles out with a shake of her head. “Just when I thought she was going to be cooperative.”    
  
Another voice pops out, probably the one known as Barbara, mutters back. “-Damn law enforcement. Tch, I suppose we should wipe our hands of her and storm by force.”   
  
“It does seem to be our only option.”    
  
Akko’s eyes widen in her blindfold as she lets out another strangled cry of defiance. She’s going to die. She’s going to die, she’s going to die-    
  
This wasn’t how she thought she was going out.    
  
  
“-Let’s finish this, shall we?” The voice is directed back to her now with a sigh. “I apologize Akko, this was not supposed to be the plan. However, it looks like I’ve both ran out of time with you and you’ve refused.”    
  
A click of a gun rings through her ears, worse than any possible headache or pain. Slowly the sound runs out as the cling of metal.    
  
She’s out of time before she can even start her prayer to God- praying for peace after the storm. This is how she really goes out- this is the end of Sheriff Kagari’s story. This is the end of our story, isn’t it?   
  
To think she-    
  
_ BANG. _   


**Author's Note:**

> Ruh-Oh, trouble is a brewing :)


End file.
